Past
by Terra Logan
Summary: Terra's life before she came to Jump City. Rated for drugs, alcohol, and language. Stoned sister, Passed out dad, and more problems. Probably some degree of depressing. Not really any pairings, pretty small on the romance, mostly friendship.
1. Prolouge

**I own Kylie, Jim, Gavin, Dr. Lutherol, Cindy, Mr. Lifster, Lindsay, Anita, the dump owners, and the plot. Don't sue. **

**Prologue **

"Tara? Tara! Tara Markov, wake up!" The class tittered and laughed. The teacher grew flustered. "Tara!" A student next to the sleeping blonde dropped his load of books next to her.

"What!" Her bloodshot eyes flew open and she bolted upright. Mrs. Bariard sighed.

"Tara this is the forth time this week you've fallen asleep, and I haven't exactly been getting good reports from your other teachers. I'd like you to go to Room 8." Tara winced as she brushed away a strand of mussed blonde hair.

"Isn't that the counselor?" she asked. Mrs. Bariard nodded. "Fine." Tara snapped. She gathered up her books and stormed out of the room.

"Uh-huh." Mr. Bencrak murmured. "Ms. Markov, you claim that nothing is wrong, yet you fall asleep, you look a…wreck, and the school nurse is convinced that you have multiple viruses."

"Well the school nurse isn't God." Mr. Bencrak nodded thoughtfully. He reached for his phone.

"I'm going to call your dad to pick you up…"

"No!" Tara bolted up. Mr. Bencrak stared at her. "I mean…can I call?" He nodded and handed her the phone. She dialed.

"The Pacific North time will be…"

"Hi Dad, it's Tara."

"12:43 and 22 seconds at the beep."

"If you could pick me up, that'd be great."

"The Pacific North time will be…"

"Great. Thanks." She hung up. "I'm gonna wait outside." He nodded and she left.


	2. Chapter One

**I own Kylie, Jim, Gavin, Anita, Dr. Lutherol, The Lifsters, and any other small roles in the plot, and the plot. Don't sue. **

**teentitantruefriend-Yeah, I know. And if it's like your story now that may change when my own characters come in.**

**XX-Goth-Gal-That made me feel wuved. Thanks!**

**Chapter One**

Tara opened the door to her house. She glanced down at where her family kept their shoes to see who was home. She saw a big pair of tennis shoes. Great, her dad was home. He should be at work. She also noticed some pumps. And Kylie was home. It just gets better and better.

"Kylie!" Tara sighed. Kylie was home, and she wasn't answering. Tara knew this meant she had ditched school, and was probably in a drunken/stoned stupor. "KYLIE!"

"Dammit Tara!" Kylie hollered. Tara turned around to see her sister clutching her head at the top of the stairs. "Godamnit! Do you to be so loud!"

"Do you have to be so Godamned dumb? Kylie, you're going to kill yourself!"

"Yeah, I am." She spun around, her short white skirt flaring out. She left to her room, probably to pass out, Tara thought grimly. She knew she didn't show it, but she was deathly worried about Kylie. They were twins. They had a bond. But Kylie spent her days drinking, smoking, and ditching school. Her vibrant green eyes were bloodshot and dull, like Tara's blue ones. Kylie was destroying herself slowly, and Tara was scared.

However, Tara didn't give a rat's ass about her dad. He could drink away his life, and probably would. It wasn't like she would lose money from his death because he wouldn't be working. Not like he did living. Tara had to make her own money for her and Kylie.

She glanced at the clock next to the stairs. It was 1:04. She could call Gav and grab another shift. More money…She needed all she could get. Or she could sleep…desisions.

She decided to go to sleep. She could call in sick tomorrow and work. Tara slowly walked to her room at the end of the hallway .She peeked in on the master bedroom. Her dad was passed out. In her room Kylie was popping aspirin at an alarming rate. Tara walked in and took away all the Advil and Tylenol. "Godamnit Tara!" her sister whined. Tara just left.

In her room she grabbed her phone. She dialed and twined the cord in her hands. "Come on Gav, pick up!"

"You've got 5 seconds."

"Gavin!"

"Tara? You should be in class! Come to think of it, I should be to. Well I have a bathroom pass, so can you make it quick?" Tara thought about why she had even called. She could have told him that she could work tomorrow after he got out of school. Tara sighed. Her head felt muddled and foggy, like a bog.

"I'm sorry. It's not urgent. I could have called after school, I'm just not thinking straight."

"Well tell me now."

"Can I work all day tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure, if you don't mind being alone. I plan on going to school, like a normal kid." Tara sighed again. He should know by now: she wasn't normal.

"I gotta call Kylie in sick anyway, and I need the dough."

"Okay. Listen, I gotta go, but I'll call you later. I wanna know why you're not in school and I am!" She grinned. "Laters."

"Laters," she replied and hung up, then collapsed for some well-deserved sleep.

**Will update either tomorrow or Thursday. **

**Don't expect on Wednesday, I got a concert. **

**I do on Thursday too, but I skip school for that. **

**Well I doubt anyone listening gives a damn about any of that, so I'll shut up now. **

**TeRrA lOgAn **


	3. Chapter Two

**I own Kylie, Jim, Gavin, Anita, Dr. Lutherol, The Liginas, and any other small roles in the plot, and the plot. Don't sue. **

**Raven of the night 676—Omigod! You're so nice! Thank you! I wasn't really sure if it WAS believable, but that was so nice of you to say it was!**

**Chapter Two **

About an hour later Tara woke up. She stretched for a bit and checked on her "charges". Jeremy Markov was still "sleeping", and Kylie was on the family computer.

"Hey Kyls." Tara greeted her. "How you doin'?" Kylie looked up with a sheepish face.

"Alright. Thanks for actually caring." Kylie jerked her head in the direction of their father.

"Yeah. Who's on?"

"Um, Adam, Amanda, Johnny and some others. Same people I went out with earlier." A little howl sounded on the screen. "And a new person."

"What's it say?" Tara asked, the small print swimming before her tired eyes.

"Hey Kyl. Is Tara there?" Kylie grinned. "Hey, I've been on for awhile. You can go." She stood up out of the chair, grabbing a bottle of aspirin that was next to the computer. Tara sat down.

"Lemme sign on under my name." She typed. "Kylie had to go." At that a multiple number of screen names signed off. Kylie was the fun one. Tara signed back on as TerraQueenOEarth, Gavin's idea of a joke.

TerraQueenOEarth: Why aren't you in skool?

Geodude: **I'm sic. (coughcough) can't u tell? **

TerraQueenOEarth: Lol. Weren't sick when I called u.

Geodude: **I think ill work tomorrow 2. u don't need 2 b alone anymore then usual**

TerraQueenOEarth: Thanx. B4 u ask, I got sent home by Buttcrack

Geodude: **Lol.**

TerraQueenOEarth: NF!

Geodude: **Srry.**

Geodude: **How's Jim?**

TerraQueenOEarth: (glares)

Geodude: **Yeah. Again, srry, im dumb. XD**

TerraQueenOEarth: Now, now. None of that children

Geodude**: but teacher! LoL.**

Geodude**: Kylie?**

TerraQueenOEarth: XX

Geodude: **Poor u!**

TerraQueenOEarth: What about u?

Geodude: **What about me? (scratches head)**

TerraQueenOEarth: They haven't realized it yet?

Geodude: **(shakes head)**

TerraQueenOEarth: (swears)

Geodude: **LoL.**

Geodude: **Not like ur family nos.**

TerraQueenOEarth: That's cuz they're drunk a-holes

Geodude: **yeah. No offence**

TerraQueenOEarth: None taken, trust me

Geodude: **Lol**

TerraQueenOEarth: ur favorite work

Geodude: **nah, it's Geomancer**

TerraQueenOEarth: mine's apprentice

Geodude: **(tilts head) **

TerraQueenOEarth: nvm Whatcha doin'?

Geodude: **up and down, up and down**

TerraQueenOEarth: good idea (does same)

Geodude: **Argh! It's boring!**

TerraQueenOEarth: we(you) need the practice. Lol

Geodude: **crap**

TerraQueenOEarth: what?

Geodude: **The roc just went out the window**

TerraQueenOEarth: crap

Geodude: **yea**

Tara stopped typing for a minute and focused her energy on the rock she moved up and down with her mind next to her. She sighed as it suddenly ducked left. She and Gavin seriously needed help.

No one knew for sure, but in preschool a little girl named Lindsay got sick. Tara and Gavin caught it, and it turned into a full-fledged virus. They were hospitalized, and were hooked up to IV's, the works.

A young assistant mixed up medicines between a 70-year-old with cancer and the two children. The chemotherapy mixed with the virus and they got instantly better, with geokinesis. The only difference was Tara's hands and eyes glowed yellow and Gavin's glowed green.

Gavin found a dump full of rocks that he and Tara would go to to practice. They had thought it was abandoned until the owners told them to get off. Gavin offered them their abilities to move heavy rocks in exchange of money. The owners didn't know how they moved them so well, but they continued to hire them. They had so much trust in them, they gave Gavin the only key, so they could come and go, recording when they came so they could get paid for how long they worked and how much they moved.

TerraQueenOEarth: Crap!

Tara heard a huge crash from the bedrooms. She sent the last message and ran down the hall to see who/what it was.

"Anita?" She heard in a mumbling voice. She glanced down at the master bedroom to see her dad sprawled across the floor staring at her. She kicked him in the shin. He was too wasted to even feel it.

"Asshole," she muttered before running back to the computer. There were about three messages from Geodude saying: "What the hell?" and "What's up!"

TerraQueenOEarth: collapse XP

Geodude: **ouch 4 Jim**

TerraQueenOEarth: as if I give a damn

Geodude: **Rrow!**

TerraQueenOEarth: Shuddup!

Geodude: **(is hurt)**

TerraQueenOEarth: (comfort)

Geodude: **aww…**

TerraQueenOEarth: (punches Gavin)

Geodude: **(whimper)**

TerraQueenOEarth: Aw…is the wittle baby hurt?

Geodude: **(nods pitifully)**

TerraQueenOEarth: lol

Geodude: **Don't laugh me! (sobs)**

TerraQueenOEarth: Aw…lol

Geodude: **Fine! I won't  go to work tomorrow.**

TerraQueenOEarth: (cries) (brightens up) u can pick up my homework! ;)

Geodude: **u no, I could always use some mo' **

Tara paused, her hand poised over the keyboard as she heard a crash. "Fuck!" Kylie said. Tara sighed.

TerraQueenOEarth: brb

"Whazzup?" She leaned on Kyl's doorframe.

"I knocked over…some CD's." She stuttered, gesturing towards CD's all over the floor. She opened a pill bottle and took two. She shook her head violently. "Ahh…hey!" She looked at Tara as if seeing her for the first time. "Y'all should come with mah friends clubbin' on Friday!"

"You crazy! How many times do I tell you, I don't drink, smoke, sniff, club…"

" Have fun!" Kylie finished. "My God, it'll just be Adam, you, me, and you should ask Gavin to come!" Tara sighed. Maybe if she went with Gavin they could just lay low-key at whatever shady joint Kylie dragged them to.

"If we do, will you stay clean until…"

"Friday?" Kylie interrupted "Sure!" Tara thought that'd be a record for Kylie to be clean.

"Fine. Until then, no smoking, sniffing, ditching, drinking…"

"Yeah, yeah." Tara walked slowly back to the computer, but she wouldn't tell Gavin yet. He'd **hate** the idea.

**Ok, next chapter done. Lame, I know. This is one of my worst fics. Everything doesn't click in the beginning, but hopefully it will clear up in the next coupla chapters. **

**Next Chap out on Thursday**

'**_Quotes O' The Day'_**

"Wait, there are gay three-year-olds out there!" Me, when my mom the preschool teacher told me about two little boy ankle-biters in her class who can't seem to stop making out.

"I'm not ever going to say anything bad about my family, but here's the main thing about the Osbournes: They're all out of their fucking minds. My wife is insane and my kids are insane. I am the only one who actually thinks things through.—Ozzy Osbourne, from his book Ordinary People. 


	4. Chapter Three

**Don't own Teen Titans. You sue Terra will shove a rock up your ass. Sorry if that offends anyone. Don't kick this story off, or Terra will shove a rock (gets carried away by men in white coats) **

**Raven of the night 676: is this good enough for you?**

**teentitantruefriend: Thanks…except I AM TERRA'S #1 FAN! DO YOU HAVE A BLACK SHIRT WITH A YELLOW "T" AND CIRCLE ON IT? I DO! DO YOU PUT TERRA ON YOUR SCHOOL/WORK ASSIGNMENTS? I DO! SO THERE! **

**XX-Goth-Gal: Thanks. Yeah Gavin…not quite Garfield, but close. Get it? They have the same initials. Gavin Ligina, Garfield Logan. I have a lot of time on my hands. **

**Chapter Three**

Tara woke up at 6:53 the next morning. She immediately grinned, a strange happening due to her circumstances. But today was different. She got to go to "work"!

She always got excited at the prospect of being in control of the hard power that came in so many forms: rock. It was so powerful, yet a small human could manipulate it.

She walked into the next-door room: Kylie. It was blue: blue walls, a blue desk, and denim bedclothes.

Kylie herself was asleep, sprawled out on top of her bed. She had probably passed out before she could get under the covers. Tara sighed; she wouldn't be awake until around 9:30, if she hadn't had too much.

Tara had to remind herself that what Kylie did was none of her business, and got dressed. She would meet Gav at 8.

She moved sluggishly from sleep deprivation and having to tell Gavin that they were going out with Kylie's crazy friends. He despised them.

At 15 'til 8 she pulled on her tennis shoes and began walking towards the dump. It was around 10 minutes from her house, and then she would need a couple more to reach the rock pile.

As she neared the rocks she heard screaming and rocks scraping against on e another. She cracked the ground beneath her and flew to where she and Gavin usually met. She was horrified at what she saw.

Gavin was flying on a large rock as she was, except she wasn't holding her arm watching her own blood drip down her clothes. The owners of the dump were standing behind him. One held a smoking shotgun. "Freaks! You're dangerous! Stay away from us! Taint someplace else! Fuckers!" They screamed as Gavin's rock wobbled. Tara's eyes glowed yellow as Gavin's rock came toward her and "deposited" him on her rock. She spun the rock around and flew to the place and the reason this had happened: the hospital.

At the hospital, (the only other place that knew of their powers, having created them) Dr. Lutherol admitted Gavin, promising a worried Tara that he would recover, but not for awhile. The bullet had gone through his tendons, a vein, and an artery.

His parents had been called. They made quite a dramatic appearance: his mom (Cindy) was sobbing hysterically, and Mr. Ligina had a crazy look in his eye. The doctor abandoned Tara in Gavin's room. Apparently they thought it'd be healthier for her to tell them what the hell was going on. As if.

Gavin was sleeping when his parents walked in. A nurse had managed to calm them down and they sat next to each other across from Tara in chairs near Gav's bed. "Tara," Cindy asked shakily. "What is happening?"

"Gavin was shot with a shotgun." She replied dully. She sighed, knowing they expected and deserved more. "He was shot by his, our boss. A coupla' guys pay us to move rocks around in their lot."

"That's child labor!" Cindy bolted out of her chair.

"We asked for the work. I seriously needed, need the money, and we both needed the practice." Mr. Ligina slightly leaned forward.

"Practice?" Tara sighed again.

"Yeah. Um…ever since pre-school, when Gav and I got sick, we had…powers."

"Powers?" Mr. Ligina raised an eyebrow.

"Geokinesis. Or, also known as terrakinesis. We moved the rocks at the dump to practice our control. The guys saw Gavin using his powers, and started calling him a freak, et cetera. I guess one of 'em had a gun." Cindy kind of gave a shocked gasp and Tara felt somewhat sorry for her blunt choice of words.

Suddenly a blue light flashed above Gavin's bed. "What's that?" Cindy asked.

"How the hell am I supposed to know!" Tara shrieked as doctors (including Dr. Lutherol) and nurses alike filed in, checking Gav's vitals and monitoring the many machines he was hooked up to. Through all the people in the room talking the alarm kept beeping.

After a couple of minutes of chaos the beeping and flashing light stopped, which slowly put a stop to the mess. One last nurse finished talking to Dr. Lutherol and left, leaving him the only one left. He faced the Liginas and Tara and sighed. "What the fuck just happened?" Tara asked slowly. Cindy nodded.

"That's a good question. He's slipped into a coma." Cindy put a hand to her heart and gasped.

"But the bullet just messed with his physical state, not mental." Mr. Ligina pointed out. Dr. Lutherol grimaced.

"That's true. Now this is just a hypothesis, but we may have overlooked another bullet. I need your permission to run some tests. We think Gavin may have taken a bullet to the head."

"You have permission to do whatever is necessary." Mr. Ligina informed him. He nodded and left. "Well, this hospital certainly has issues. Think we could sue?" He mentioned lamely. Tara glared at him in disgust and ran out of the room.

'_**Quotes O' The Day'**_

"We thought we were the baddest creatures on God's great earth…we thought we had elevated animal behavior to an art form. But then we met Ozzy Osbourne…there was nothing Ozzy hasn't done, and, as a result, there was nothing Ozzy could remember having done."—Nikki Sixx of Motley Crue, _The Dirt_

"You won't forget to turn on the oven or cook the casserole, will you?"

"Of course not! I won't!"

_**One hour and 15 minutes Later: **_

"FUCK IT! I TOTALLY FORGOT! GODAMN!"—Me and my dad, you can guess which is which.


	5. Chapter Four

**Omigod! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated yet. I've been lazy…**

**XX-Goth-Gal: Hospitals are dumb(no offence to anyone out there). Remember, these are the people who traded medicine with preschoolers and a 70-year old. **

**teentitantruefriend: NO I AM TERRA'S NO.1 FAN! DO YOU CRY WHENEVER YOU THINK OF "BETRAYAL"? DO YOU USE THE NAME MARKOV WHEN YOU DON'T WANT PEOPLE TO KNOW YOUR LAST NAME? DO YOU HAVE 'THE JUDAS CONTRACT'? This is a necessity for any Terra fan. If any one doesn't have it, Amazon sells 'em cheap. **

**Raven of the night 676: I don't know what the hell is up with the 'Quotes O' the Day'. **

**WARNING: CURSING ACHOHOL AND OTHER STUFF**

**ME NO OWN TEEN TITANS, BUT I JUST BOUGHT TWO MORE COMIC BOOKS AND GOT SOME OTHER MERCHANDISE**

Tara wasn't thinking about why she was going where she was going. Later she would wonder if it was hereditary. Now she just wanted to get away from it all. Images of Kylie flooded her mind as she ran. Maybe she was on to something. Maybe drinking **was** the way to solve your problems. And that's all Tara wanted right now.

She remembered the name of the club Kylie told her to go to on Friday. It was only a block away.

She slowed to a walk and felt her pockets. She had brought her wallet.

Tara stepped into the club and blinked. It was empty, save the bartender and a young woman typing on a laptop. "Kylie?" the bartender asked.

"Kylie's sister." She sat down at a barstool in front of him. "Strong stuff. Fast." She laid a 10 bill on the counter. He nodded and grabbed a bottle from the many behind him. Laying a shot glass in front of her, she downed it in a gulp. "This tastes like shit." She commented. "I want shit that makes me want to cry."

A half-hour later she was totally wasted. "I'm sooooooooooooooo fucked up." She giggled to the bartender.

"Yeah…totally." He replied. "Say, anyone I could call to pick you up?"

"Ha ha! No one gives a fuck about me good buddy. No, one person does, but he's in a coma." She cracked up. "So fucking ironic! Ain't it?"

"Does this coma dude have parents?" she nodded vigorously. "Think I should call 'em?"

"Whatever dude!" she chirped. "The number's 555-8144."

The bartender dialed quickly.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Do you know someone named Tara Markov?" In the background Tara hiccupped and cracked up.

"Oh yes! Do you know where she is? Is she alright?"

"Lady, she is flat drunk. Can ya take her?"

"Of course we will." Cindy turned to her husband.

"How is she?"

"She somehow got herself drunk!" Cindy whispered, covering the mouth of the phone.

"Must be hereditary." Cindy hit him gently on the arm.

"Just go get her! Poor thing…knew she'd collapse someday…I'll call Kylie and tell her we're going to keep her for the night."

At the Markov house Kylie had put down the vodka bottle just as the phone rang. "'Lo?"

"Kylie? It's Mrs. Ligina."

"Oh, um. Hi. Is something wrong?"

"Well, there was a freak accident earlier today and Gav's in a coma. Tara got herself drunk." Cindy sighed on the other line and Kylie wondered why she wasn't completely breaking down.

"Um…"

"Oh, we're going to keep her for the night."

"Um, thanks. I'll come pick her up tomorrow."

"Alright. Take care."

"You too." Kylie hung up the phone. That bitch! Kylie's the badass here! Well, Adam and Aimee were meetin' with Amanda tonight. She'd join them. She'd already messed up the being clean 'til Friday thing. That'll show those pansies.

**Man, I hate this chapter. I don't think it shows my abilities. It's choppy. **

_**Quotes O' the Day**_

Hi Robin. You know you're really cute?

Starfire in the old comics. Those were the first English words she ever spoke to him!

It's not too badEast Hampton…though I did almost starve to death once, going from the bedroom to the kitchen.

Gar Logan, about his ahem, "spacious" quarters. Bigger then Bruce Wayne's estate! Again from the **_KICK ASS _**comic I got.


	6. Chapter Five

**Raven of the Night 676: In order, **

**Yes, I have three of them. GO TO AMAZON! THEY'RE LOADED!**

**Yes, the bartender would of given her stuff because this was one of those places that doesn't give a crap so long as you gots the money. **

**It totally wasn't my best, but thanks for being nice. **

**This soon enough? **

**Me no own Teen Titans, got it? Get it. I wish I had it! **

**This takes place three hours after the last chapter. **

"Hello?" A weary voice greeted Officer Cilstrong.

"I assume this is the Ligina residence?"

"Mrs. Ligina speaking."

"Yes, you are listed as the Markov's "back-up number", correct?"

"That's correct."

"My name is Officer Cilstrong. Jeremy Markov is not picking up the phone, so I was forced to call you. It is my unfortunate duty to inform you that Kylie Markov died in a car crash…hello?"

Cindy was shocked. "Victor!" She called. He appeared next to her. "Phone for you."

"Hello?"

"Mr. Ligina?"

"Yes."

"Well, as I just told your wife, Kylie Markov has just died in a car crash. Her seat belt was off and the party was stoned and/or drunk."

"Er, thank you Officer, we'll pass the news on to Jim and Tara. Yes. Good-bye." He turned and faced his wife who stood worriedly next to him. "Poor Tara. She's gonna wake up to an unconscious best friend, a dead sister, and a pounding headache…" As soon as they had come home Tara had collapsed onto the guest room bed.

At that moment Tara stumbled out of the room. "What's going on!" She demanded.

"Um…"

"Honey, you remember Gavin's little…issue, don't you?" Cindy asked gently. Tara's face fell.

"Yessss."

"Okay. See…would you like to sit down?" Cindy offered.

"Just tell me what's going on!"

"Honey, Kylie died in a car crash." Tara's face grew an interesting mixture of hate, fear, sadness, and blankness.

"What? No, you don't understand! No one does! Kylie does crap, but she won't die!" Tara spat out the last word as if it had a bad taste she couldn't wait to get out of her mouth.

"Tara," Cindy said, trying to calm her down. "It'll be fine." Tara was holding back tears, and flinched when Cindy reached toward her.

"No…" she said weakly.

"Tara…" Cindy said, her heart breaking for the young girl.

"Why me?" Tara cried, tears falling freely. "Who chose to give **me** this? I'm only 14!"

"Aww, honey, I don't know," Cindy said, crying now as well. "Terr, we're gonna keep you here for awhile. Is that alright?" Tara nodded.

They spent the next couple of hours calming down, and went to visit Gavin.

"Yes, unfortunately we located the bullet in the frontal lobe area of the cranium. His progress…well, he's stable right now." Dr. Lutherol finished his report. Cindy started to cry and Mr. Ligina had a grim face. Tara sat there calmly, but she felt as if she was dying inside. A world without Gav **and **Kylie sounded awful.

_Okay_, Tara thought to herself as the Liginas discussed Gavin with the doctor, _maybe I should just, slowly detach myself from all things Gavin. Hard, since I'm living with his parents, but maybe if I do it, it won't hurt so much when he dies. _

So it was settled. She would forget him, for the sake of what little sanity she still had. But she had no idea what state would befall her because of this.

_**Inner Thoughts (what the Teen Titans were REALLY thinking)**_

**Aftershock Pt.2**

**(at Terra's grave)**

**(these are meant to be humorous, not at all serious or bashing, except the Cyborg one) **

**Robin: **MustkillSlademustkillSlade…wait…Terra just did it. DAMMIT! I shall dig him up and kill him again! Mwahahaha!

**Cyborg: **I'm hungry.

**Beast Boy: **DAMMIT TERRA! WE COULDA HAD SOMETHIN'!

**Starfire: **It seems that Terra has ribbited. (sobbing mentally)

**Raven: (reading Starfire's mind) **Croaked Starfire, CROAKED! Not "ribbited". God, how retarded is she?

**Terra and Starfire rock, so this isn't bashing of any sort. I hate Cyborg. **

**T.L. **


	7. Chapter Six

**Almost done! Chapter Six, Seven, then the big finale! **

**Review Time!**

**Raven of the Night 676: (Inner Thoughts) I do. So does my friend. How is that confusing? **

**(for last review) Yeah! Rock on! (glares at people who should have reviewed Chapter 5) **

**(for actual chapter) Yea! Depressing! That's what we're aimin' for people! And I'm sorry your head hurts. You get used to it after awhile…**

**teentitantruefriend: I AM HER NO.1 FAN! DEAL WITH IT! You know, I just realized we desperately need lives…OH WELL! I'M HER NUMBER ONE FAN! **

**Me no own TT or Mickey Mouse. **

**Chapter Six**

"I tear my heart open,

I sew myself shut.

My weakness is,

That I care too much.

My scars remind me,

That the past is real.

I tear my heart open,

Just to feel.

I saw you going down.

But you never realized.

So I tried to grab your hand,

And I left my heart open,

But you didn't understand.

You didn't understand.

I can't help you fix yourself.

But at least I could say I tried.

I'm sorry but I gotta move on with my own life." Tara sang quietly under her breath in the guest room at the Liginas. That song reminded her of Kylie. She had completely given up on the whole "forget" idea and settled into a deep depression. She refused to see Gavin. It was **not** the Gavin she knew.

It had been five days since Kylie's death. Kylie now lay in the Antioch Cemetery. There was a quiet service: Tara, the Liginas, Amanda, Aimee, and Johnny, (who were totally wasted), and Tara's grandparents on her mother's side. Adam had also died in the car crash. Kylie's friends suffered injuries but were recovering. Apparently they had remembered their seatbelts.

Cindy knocked on the door, removing Tara from her daymares. "Tara, honey, your dad's on the phone." Tara looked up with dull eyes.

"Tell him he can go fuck himself."

"Tara I think you should make an effort to reconcile with your dad before he passes."

"I can't "reconcile" about the thing that will be the death of him," Tara protested. Cindy handed her the phone and mouthed, 'sorry', before leaving.

"Where the hell is Kylie!" Her dad slurred into her ear.

"She died five days ago," Tara said dully.

"Oh. Shit. Come 'ome Tara," her dad said.

"No."

"Do it! I am your father, and I demand it!" He hollered.

"I have no mother. I have no father. I am an orphan."

"Fuck you. Anita would be dissappearated."

"Go fuck yourself bitch," she retorted, ignoring his comment about how "disappointed" her mother would be. "Go kill yourself. Oh wait; you're working on it, aren't you?" There was a long period of silence.

"You ungrateful bitch," he finally replied.

"Bastard. When you never hear from me again, don't bother fucking caring. You might hurt yourself."

"Wha…?" Tara jabbed her finger onto the "end" button on the phone. She thought for a moment before giving the phone the finger.

"Good ole' Daddy," she said through clenched teeth. Cindy poked her head into the room.

Both looked at it in surprise.

"Think fast." Tara threw it to Cindy, who caught it.

"Hello?" Tara could hear a voice that sounded like Mickey Mouse on helium reply. "Really! That's great! We'll be there immediately. Thank you!" She hung up and looked at Tara with bright eyes. "Gavin woke up!"

_**Some Random Crap I Stick Down Here For My Enjoyment**_

_**nobody likes you everyone left you they're all out without you having fun**_

_**I fell asleep while watching MTV after eight bowls of ice cream and the screaming's here**_

_**Okay, now for some No Guilt Story Advertising: **_

**I'm coming out with a story called, 2 Rs Make 1 Lexi, which is a story of how Roxxi (a new Titan of my own invention) joins the Titans, and a year later leaves mysteriously. Based a little off of hoshi-ko88's story, and yes, I have hoshi-ko88's permission to use the little bit of plot from that story that I do. Please read and review it, and hoshi's story! **


	8. Chapter Seven

**It's only fair ta warn ya: This chapter made me cry. Well, my eyes watered and my nose got stuffy, but that's crying, basically. If I was there, then I probably woulda been bawling. Maybe I'm just a 'sissy'. Oh well. Terra hurts in this so, (sniff) so do I. **

**XX-Goth-Gal: Aw…it's okay. Just be sure to live up to your word, or more glaring!**

**teentitantruefriend: Terra is my life too! (and so is Beast Boy…he is soooo cute…) (looks around) Uh…that was supposed to stay in my inner thoughts. **

**Raven of the Night 676: Yea! My intelligence level has risen to the point where I can create my own little sentences…thingies…whatever. Thanks, but I need to finish this story, because**

**I can't type it unless no one's looking over my shoulder, because my parents already worry about me, and this swearing, with mentions of achohol and other stuff story would totally be the death of me if they saw it. **

**I'M SICK OF IT! I CANNOT BE DEPRESSED ALL THE TIME(hardly any of the time) AND YOU CAN'T WRITE THIS STORY WHEN YOU'RE HYPER! (which I always am) **

**And I have other stories dying to be written. **

**Dude, if my friend knew you didn't like Starfire much, she'd be soo mad. But then again, if anyone hates Terra, they're in for it. Even though I can enjoy a good Terra bashing fic if it's done properly. Man, I make no sense at all. XD **

**Do not own Teen Titans, (gasp) I have nothing witty to say! I'm dry! **

**The Talking Cat: Then soak your head. **

**Thank you, o Talking Cat of wonderment. **

**The Talking Cat (of wonderment!): (tilt head) **

**I forgot what I was doing! (sob) Help me, o great feline!**

**The Talking Cat: (preppy 'ugh') Cry me a river, build me a bridge, and get over it. **

**(a/n: I love those two sayings! The "cry me a river" one and the "so go soak your head" one, which I got from Triforce90. Read his stories! **

**Chapter Seven**

The three hopefuls sat in the same chairs they sat in when Gav had first slipped into the coma. Gavin's eyes were open, and he kept glancing from Tara to Dr. Lutherol, who was explaining the situation. He was propped up by pillows and the electric bed.

"He can still talk a little, but its slurry," Dr. Lutherol listed. "His fine motor skills will need fine tuning also. His powers…well, they may be a little harder to control. But overall, Gavin, you lucked out major. I'll leave you all to talk." He left.

"Mom, dad, ish it okay if I talk to Tara?" He asked. His voice sounded small compared to what it used to be. They nodded and left. Tara sighed.

"Gav…"

"Tara, somethinks wrong. Tell me." She pursed her lips.

"Kylie died the day you got shot." His eyes grew huge.

"Omigod. I'm soo sorry." She waved a hand.

"Not your fault." She sighed again. She didn't look forward to telling him this. "Gavin…"

"What?"

"I'm leaving."

"What!" he barked. "You can't!"

"I have to!" She said, crying. "Do you know how hard it is! My dad and I just finished a **very** informative conversation about what he thinks about me, shit, and Kylie's gone, and you're sick…"

"But I'm not dead!" he protested. "Don't I count for somethink!"

"Of course you do Gavin!" She cried. "You mean so much!" She bit her lip. "But, even though I could have a decent life with you, I know that I could find a better place somewhere." She glanced at the floor, wet with tears. She was ashamed of dreaming. "I've got to reach for it Gavin. I've got to dream."

"I dream too Tara! I dreamed tat we'd deal wit things together! I thought we'd always be friends, maybe more," Tara bit her lip harder. Her too.

"Gavin, stop it. You're not my friend if you try to guilt me out of doing what's right for me!" she spat. He recoiled.

"You're right," he said, quieter. "You're totawee right. But Tara," he lowered his voice to a desperate whisper. "It hurts."

"I know," she said, also a whisper. Gavin bit his lip.

"Are you sure…?"

"Yeah. But I love you Gavin," She lowered her head. "Don't **ever** forget."

"Never. I love you too much." He heaved a great sigh. "Bye Terra." She paused at the doorway.

"Bye Geoforce." A single tear trickled down her cheek before she spun around and left.

_**Fun Facts!**_

**Gavin's nickname was just going to be "Geo".**

**I chose "Geoforce" because that's Tara's half-brother's name in the comic books. **

**By the way, _G_avin _L_igina and _G_arfield _L_ogan (Beast Boy's real name in the comics). Not sure if I pointed that out before. **

**Gavin's power is green, whereas Tara's is yellow. That's another little sign of Beast Boy. **

**See ya for the finale! **


	9. Chapter Eight

**XX-Goth-Girl: No, she can't because then it's not depressing, and she'd be with Gavin in "Terra". She was alone in "Terra", remember? **

**teentitantruefriend: Good for you. I've had the Judas Contract for a looooong time, so I am Terra's number one fan! (breaths heavily) Die…And EWWW! Gavin has her half-brother's NAME; he's not her actual half-brother! She doesn't have a half-brother in this story, but she does in the Judas Contract. (snickers) But you wouldn't know that until you get it. **

**Raven of the Night 676: Come out from under your bed! I need you to review! **

**I've been dreading writing this because I didn't have any ideas…so I tried to rush it. It may not be…It is not good, so please don't be expecting my best. (does puppy dog face) Pweeze don't judge my writing talent on this chapter! **

Tara trotted, a weird half-jog, half-run down the street to the Ligina house. She hung her head, watching tears wet the asphalt below. She reached the house and struggled with the lock before bursting in. She ran to the guest room she was staying in and grabbed her pre-packed backpack.

Running to the kitchen, Tara grabbed a pen and pad of paper. "To the Liginas," She read aloud as she wrote. "Love you forever, without you I wouldn't be here writing this. I appreciate all you've done, but I'm afraid I've got to go. Not to depress anybody, but you'll probably never see me again. Love, Terr." She ripped it off the pad and stuck it to the refrigerator. Putting her house key on the counter, she turned around and left without a second glance.

_Okay Tara,_ She thought while walking north. _Go you. You left. Now what the fuck are you going to do?_ Tara sighed, frustrated. _Okay. The first thing. You need a new name. Hmm…Duh! Terra. So obvious… _Tara thought sadly about who had given her that nickname. _Dammit Terra! If you're going to survive you need to be logical. What. Are. You. Going. To. Do! _

"Guess all I **can** do is keep walking," She said aloud.

An hour later Terra had reached Pittsburg, her destination. From Pittsburg she took BART** (A/N underground train system) **to San Francisco.

Terra roamed the streets, looking for a little place to have a sandwich. She found a small place called "Sandwich Shack" and walked inside. The person at the counter was cleaning it, and another person was reading a paper. Tilting her head, she read, "Titans Leader Robin Thwarts Slade Again!" The person shook his head and put the paper down.

"Excuse me, sir," Terra approached him. "Who are the Titans?" He gawked at her.

"You don't know who the Titans are?" She shook her head. "They're a group of teenaged superheroes o'er in Jump City. Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, an' Beast Boy."

When she still looked confused he gave her the paper. She thanked him and sat down to read, forgetting about eating. The Titans sounded amazing!

She had to meet them, join them if possible. She didn't think she could join them like she is now.

She decided to pretend she'd been traveling for awhile, just go by ear on what she'd think they'd like to hear.

Terra recycled the newspaper and walked to Jump City. In about a half hour she had reached a desert. _Cool. _she thought. Until a giant scorpion started chasing her. _Omigod. What now! Calm down, just calm down. _Terra started running. She didn't want to use her powers yet, remembering what happened to Gavin.

It threw it's stinger down, but she dodged. She was knocked over by her dodge, and tried to grab the hairclip Gavin had given her, which had fallen off, but when the scorpion struck again, she just left it, valuing her life more.

She ran under two rock arches, and came against a rock wall. Terra vaguely heard, "Titans, go!" before her eyes turned yellow, and the arch smashed the scorpion.

"She was not in trouble," a feminine voice mentioned.

"She was leading it into a trap!"

"But the question is-" yet another voice mused.

"Who is she!" _The Titans! Guess I should use my powers. _Terra rose on a rock pillar and jumped onto the rock ledge the famous Teen Titans stood on.

"What? Haven't you guys ever seen a superhero before?" she kidded. _Not a care in the world, not a care in the world, _She thought. _Act like it. _The Titans stared at her, stunned, until Robin stepped forward.

"I'm Robin. We're the-" He stuck out his hand.

"Teen Titans!" She finished, doing a "fist handshake". "Rock on! It's cool to meet you guys. I'm Terra…"

**Many thanks to XX-Goth-Gal, Raven of the Night 676, and teentitantruefriend, (even though I AM TERRA'S NUMBER ONE FAN!) You guys made writing this worth-while, and even when chapters were crappy, you guys still reviewed. T.L. loves you all! **

**Look for my new stories soon! (insert flashing neon sign) **

**And please review this chapter! I'll answer your reviews! **

**Remember-**

**e ONLY mc2 if I say so. **

**and, **

**TERRA IS NOT AN ANOREXIC BITCH-STICK FROM HELL! SHE WAS TRAVELING THE WORLD WITH LITTLE MONEY! YOU'D BE SKINNY TOO! **

**Well… (sniff) I'm writing all this junk because…I don't want it to end! (sob) J/k!**

_**Quotes O' The Day**_

How the fucking hell does Cyborg go to the bathroom! –Um…I'm a very curious person. SOMEONE REVIEW WITH AN ANSWER BESIDES "HE'S TOO STUPID TO!" I ALREADY THOUGHT OF THAT!

I want to tear his metal pieces slowly off his body…hear his flesh tear and his screams until he screams no more…watch the blood and bolts pour out onto the floor…until Cyborg is no more…--Me again.


	10. Review Replies!

_Hey you guys! It's Terra Logan, responding to the great reviews I got for **Past**. _

_I would have posted this sooner, but I decided to wait for XX-Goth-Girl to respond. (glares at XX) She took awhile. _

_I wanted to mention before the review replies two things. _

_1) I do consider this my most successful story. Thanks to you all for making it that way! And_

_2) I realized my stupid mistake: if you review and I reply, then you review to what I said and I reply, there will be chapters of **Past **that are nothing but review replies! So if you have an e-mail address, or AIM, please e-mail or IM me. I love to talk to fellow fans of Teen Titans and especially Terra fans._

_If you have Yahoo! Instant Messenger, I am working on downloading it, so in the meantime e-mail me. I have AIM as **TerraQueenOEarth, **or just add at aol dot com to e-mail me. My Yahoo! address is **samaralogan at yahoo dot com **and when I get Instant Messenger, I expect that it will just be **samaralogan**. _

_Please talk to me! I'd love to talk to any of you!_

* * *

**_Raven of the Night 676: _**is in normal font. 

**_Terra Logan: _is in bold.**

I actually was wondering that for a long time... but not with that exact question. My therey is that... well... i don't think that after the accident, which gave him the cybernetic parts, he would want to live without his... well... his you know? So i am thinking, that there is probably some door like thingy or sutin'. You asked... i just answered!

**That's all I wanted, ha ha. **

i liked the story... but before i do my long speech on your story, let me just ask you a few things... well, u is more like it... but anyways, in Betrayal, her and BB went to that one restaurant place, and she told the girl 'the usual' then called her Pam, showing that she'd known her, and she came there often. And if she was bluffing, the lady would just look at her strangely.

**DAMMIT! I totally didn't think of that! Thanks for pointing it out to me. I'll be sure to check everything more carefully now. ;) **

Now for my speech:  
1. not very many ppl do Terra themed stories, that show her past, so i give you credit for that! And for making really entertaining... in the good way. **Aww… Thank you! **  
2. It was extremely believable. With the discovery of her powers, the drunk father, druggy sister. Though, it was far from what really happened, it sounded like it was better then the really way! **That's like the nicest thing I've ever heard! **  
3. Terra was very well in character. I can't say anything else for the other characters... bcuz they were made up. But Terra on her part, was great. **YEA! Thank you SOOOOOO much! **  
4. Even when you had writer's block, you still updated. And the chapters weren't as bad as you really thought they were. **(phew) **

All around, i really loved this story. And i am not just saying that! Need to remember, it doesn't matter how many ppl review, but what their reviews say. Get a few good ones, and you're happy. You would want fewer reviews (that are good ones), then lots that are bad.  
Do your other stories soon! **Working on it! **

* * *

**_teentitantruefriend: _**is in normal font. 

**_Terra Logan: _is in bold. **

Awesomeness **Awesomeness?** chap, girl. sry for the little misreading there. Stupid me. I knew Gavin was her half brother. **Noooooooo! Terra (Tara) doesn't have a half brother! In the comics her brother is a superhero named Geoforce, so I gave Gavin that name for fun. HE IS NOT HER HALF-BROTHER! GET IT THROUGH YOUR HEAD! **I obsess, you forget. **Huh? **j/k! Awesomeness **A new word? Let us REJOICE! (I like new words) **story too. I liked. Can't wait to read more from ya! **THANKIES! **

T/BB forever,  
teentitantruefriend (Terra's still, and will remain that way, number one fan) **in your dreams. I am the only number one fan of Terra's. Deal with it! **

* * *

**_XX-Goth-Girl: _**is in normal font. 

**_Terra Logan: _is in bold.**

A great end to a great story. **Thank you! **  
Sorry about the late reviews from time to time! **(taps watch) So it's not just me? Ha ha, no problem. I love that you do review. **  
Love your fics, can't wait to read the rest! **REMEMBER TO REVIEW! **

See ya in the next review! **Read above note. I work through e-mails and Instant Messaging now. Unless you mean reviews for my other stories…(hint hint read!) **

* * *

_Okay. That's the end of **Past,** but hopefully not of our "conversations". Please e-mail/IM me! I really want to talk to you guys!_

_Terra Logan loves you! _

_--Terra Logan. (remember: TerraQueenOEarth on AIM or AOL, and samaralogan on Yahoo! and eventually Yahoo! Instant Messenger. _


End file.
